


It's Christmas

by 12mywickeybaby10



Category: Jack the Giant Slayer (2013)
Genre: Christmas Lights, Crying, Decorating, Epilepsy, Seizures, Shopping, Teething, Trees, Visiting Santa Claus, babying Wicke, chrismas, diaper blowouts, movies - Freeform, pooping, setback to the age of 3 months, spitting up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12mywickeybaby10/pseuds/12mywickeybaby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas  and its time to get ready!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my new story for the Christmas season enjoy!!!!

 

Me, Wicke, Elmont, Crawe,and Roderick are getting ready for Christmas. We are decorating our house. We have our tree. Roderick was putting some lights outside. Me and Wicke was putting stuff on the tree. Wicke is able to put ordements on the tree since he is now walking again. He is walking really good now. But he’s still setback to a baby. Wicke can put the ordements on the bottoms. I said good job Wickey poo I picked him up and tickled him. Wicke started to giggle. I kissed him. I said let’s up the star at the top I picked up Wicke and let him put the star up. I said yay Wickey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He clapped his hands. I put Wicke down then he was running around our big house. I said Wicke come back!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wicke was giggling a lot. Then Elmont caught him. Elmont said I got you Wicke. He giggled as Elmont blows his stomach. Elmont put Wicke down the Wicke ran around the house again. Then he was squatting and straining I caught up to him I said oh no are you pooping? I waited till he was done then I took him upstairs to change his diaper. When we got upstairs I layed him on his changing table. I unsnapped his pants and his shirt then I took his diaper off I said ewww Wicke!!!!!!!!!!!! You are nasty!!!! Wicke giggles as I slowly took off his poopy diaper. I quickly put a cloth on his pee pee so he won’t pee on me. I wiped his butt and put a fresh diaper on him and snapped his clothes back. Then Wicke started crying I said aww what’s the matter baby? i picked him up and hugged him I said are you hungry? I took him back down stairs. We went to the kitchen I got him a bottle filled it up with water then put some powered baby milk in it then shook it. Then I gave it to him. He took the bottle ant was drinking it. I said there you go baby. When he was done I pat his back then he burped I said eww Wickey!!!!!!!!!!!!! He giggled. I sat him on his floor blanket then he got up and walked to the ball pit. I said aww you want ball pit. I put him on top of the slide. Then I came up then I put him on my lap then we slid down into the balls. Wicke was giggling. I said yay Wickey poo!!!!!!!!!!!!! He kissed me on my forehead. Then he kissed me on my cheeks. While he was kissing me he was drooling in my face. I said ewww Wicke!!!!!!!!!! I wiped my cheeks off. I said hey let’s finish decorating the house. I picked Wicke up and we finished decorating the living room.


	2. christmas lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we go out to see Christmas lights!!!!!!!!!!

We are putting lights around our house. We put some in my room, Wicke’s room, Elmont, Crawe, and Roderick’s rooms. Then we put some on the windows. The railings and other places. Then later Elmont said let’s for a walk in the neighborhood. I put Wicke in his stroller. He was playing with his toys. Then I went to pack his bag I put pacifiers, bottles, milk, juice, teethers, other toys and links, bibs, diapers, wipes, and blankets. Then we left out. We was looking at other peoples Christmas lights. Wicke loved them all. He giggles at all of the bright colored lights. I said look Wickey!! Christmas lights!!! Then Wicke wanted me to pick him up. I picked him up and carried him. We walked around the city. Then Wicke wanted to get down. I said you can’t get down Wicke. Then Wicke started crying. I said oh Wicke. Then Wicke started to scream really loud and started to get a tantrum. I said Wicke stop please. Roderick said STOP WICKE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wicke would not stop screaming and crying and throwing a tantrum. So Roderick popped Wicke on his butt and he said STOP IT NOW OR ILL GIVE YOU A BIG BAD WHOOPING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Then Wicke screamed louder because Roderick hit him. I said awww Wicke. Elmont said Roderick leave him alone he reason he is doing that because he’s just a baby you did not have to hit him. Roderick said he is not any baby he is TEN years old with epilepsy and he had seizures that had set him back to this level. Then Roderick took Wicke from me and put him back in the stroller. Wicke had a bigger tantrum. He screamed and cried really loud and he kicked his legs and trying to get out. Roderick said SIT DOWN WICKE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP THIS NOW!!!!!!!!!!!! Elmont said leave him alone Roderick please just be nice to him pick him up and just hold him why do you have to be so mean to him? Roderick said I’m sorry Wicke. I made Wicke a bottle and gave it to him and he calmed down. I picked him up and we sat down on a bench. I rocked him and said it’s ok. Then Wicke started closing his eyes. I sais awww he's going to sleep. I put him in his stroller.


	3. Wicke gets sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wicke wakes up with a fever and had seizures.

The next day we all woke up we were finishing up our decorating. When I got Wicke up he was not like himself. I said aww Wicke what’s the matter baby? When I picked him up out of his bed he was burning up I said oh my you are hot. Then Wicke had a seizure. I said oh no ELMONT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Elmont said what I said Wicke is having seizures!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Elmont said let’s take him to the hospital. We all went to the hospital. We saw his doctor. We told him that Wicke was having seizures. The doctor took him to a room he let all of us come in the doctors ran tests on Wicke. They were hooking him up to a machine. As they were doing that he had some more seizures. I said awwww poor baby. I said why is he kept doing that!!?! The doctor said something must’ve triggered the seizures. And if they won’t stop he’ll be set back to a newborn level. We all said WHAT!?!? I said he was walking again. The next day Wicke was still having seizures. I said aww poor Wickey poo. I rubbed his tummy and kissed him on his cheek. Two hours later Crawe came in and said hi Wickey hi how are you sweety? Wicke just stared at him. I said aww poor baby. Awww poor thing. Wicke started crying I said awww Wicke I know you don’t feel good I know. The doctor came in he gave Wicke some medicine. Then he checked him he said oh no! I said what? The doctor said he got sat backed to 2month old baby level. Roderick said oh my gosh!! Elmont said when can he go home? The doctor said he can go home today. I said yay!!!!!!!! The doctor gave us some medicine for his seizures. The doctor un hooked Wicke and gave him to me. I said do you feel better? We walked out the hospital. Then we went home. I put Wicke in his swing I said stay right here baby. I went to get him some of his favorite toys. I said here baby here some toys. Wicke started playing with the toys. I said aww !!!!!!!!!!! Elmont said how is he? I said he’s ok. Elmont said poor Wicke. Wicke smiled at me I said hi Wicke, hi baby!!!!! Then Wicke started crying. I said awww Wicke don’t cry!! Elmont gave him a pacifier. Then he started sucking it. I rubbed his soft brown hair. Crawe said how is he? I said he’s fine. Crawe picked him up. Wicke started crying again because he dropped his pacifier. Crawe picked up his pacifier and gave it to him. Wicke stopped crying. I said hi baby. I kissed his cheek. Then Wicke started crying again. I said awww poor baby. Elmont said I’ll make him a bottle. Crawe just held him and rocked him. Elmont came back with his bottle. He said here baby. Crawe was holding his bottle while Wicke drinks it. When Wicke was done crawe grabbed a burp cloth and put it over his shoulder and burped Wicke. When Wicke burped I said ewww Wicke!!!!!!! Crawe put Wicke in his jumperoo. Wicke started jumping happily. I said awww hi Wickey! I kissed him on his nose then he grabbed my face I said oh my gosh he has my face!!!!!!! Owww Wicke you are hurting my face! I grabbed Wicke’s arms and pulled him off of my face. He started crying. I said awwww don’t cry Wicke. I picked him up. He stopped crying. I said there there baby, it’s ok Wickey. I put his blue and clear pacifier in his mouth. He was happy again. Wicke was moving around and whining I said do you want to get down sweety pie? I put him on his floor blanket. He started to crawl around on the blanket. I put some toys down for him to play with. I gave him a kiss in his cheek.


	4. Chapter 4 Christmas movie

Me, Wicke, Crawe, Elmont and Roderick are going to the movies. I packed Wicke’s diaper bag. I packed his pacifiers, bottles, baby milk, bibs, extra clothes, burp cloths, blankets, toys, teething rings, wipes, and diapers. We got dressed and ready to go. I put Wicke in his stroller. We walked to the movie theater. Then we bought our movie tickets popcorn candy and pop. Elmont got Wicke some cookies. Then we went to go see a smurfs Christmas. Wicke wanted to get out his stroller I picked him up and put him on my lap. He was grabbing the chair in front of us I said no Wicke, don’t grab the chair. I grabbed his hands. Wicke started whining I said shhh baby I’m sorry Wickey poo!!!!!!!!!!! Elmont gave him a cookie. Then he started crying I said awww Wicke! I put him over my shoulder and rocked him. Wicke could not stop crying I said aw baby don’t cry. I got out some toys for him .Wicke threw the toys on the floor and started crying again I said oh Wicke. Elmont put a red and yellow pacifier in his mouth. Wicke spitted it out and started screaming and crying. A worker came in the theater and said can you please keep it down? I said were sorry he has epilepsy and he got set back to a baby level. The worker said awww poor cutie pie he’s so cute I said I know right. Elmont made him a bottle and gave it to Wicke. Wicke took it and was drinking it. I held the bottle for him. When Wicke was done I burped him and put him in his stroller. I gave him some toys to play with.i put his stroller toys on his stroller and turnedon the lights and vibrations. The vibrations was making Wicke fall asleep. I put a blanket over him and put a pacifier in his mouth he sucked on it and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5  Wicke’s first diaper blowout!!!!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wicke had his first diaper blowout!!!!!!!!!!!!

When we woke up I went to Wicke’s room. I saw him standing in his bed I said hi Wickey hi baby. I went to go picked him up I said oh my gosh!!!!!!!!!! Elmont!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Elmont said what?! Wicke pooped all over the place!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Elmont, Crawe and Roderick rushed in Roderick said really Wicke? Wicke smiled at him and clapped his hands. I said ok Wicke time to take a bath. I picked him up out of his bed. I took his cloths and diaper off and put him in the tub. I ran the water and put bubbles in the tub Wicke was splashing water and playing in the bubbles. I said are you ok baby? I kissed him on his cheek. He grabbed my head and kissed me with drool I said eww Wickey poo!!!! Elmont washed him up and put a diaper on him and a onesie. I picked him up and hugged him. I put him in his jumperoo. He jumped happily. Then he started dancing. I said dance Wickey dance!!!


	6. Chapter 6 Wicke starts teething!!!!!!!

Today Wicke is teething he was drooling a lot more and crying really hard. He won’t eat anything or even take a bottle. He barely takes a pacifier. I said awww my poor Wickey poo. I held him and rock him in a rocking chair. He won’t even play with his favorite toys. Every time we give them to him he throws them. He only wants us to hold him and rock him. Elmont said lets go to Wal-Mart to get him some teething rings. We went to Wal-Mart to get him some teething rings. Wicke cried on the way there and in the store and on the way back. Everyone was asking us is he ok? We told them that he’s teething. They said awwwww poor sweet baby. Wicke would not stop crying. I gave him a teething ring. He took it and was chewing on it. But he was still crying. I said aww poor baby. I kissed him on his red cheek I rocked him till he falls asleep.


End file.
